Lion King IIII Rise of the Spartan
by Hound Warheart
Summary: A Spartan of the future is taken back in time to when the Covenant was yet to be discovered and a princess who can't find a mate. Will these two lives cross path's or will it end abruptly.
1. Chapter 1 Spartan arrival

**I do not own lion king Disney does. I also do not own Halo Blizzard does.**

* * *

><p>*U.S.S You mad bro?*<br>On the troop deck of the new U.S.S You mad bro ship a Spartan walked out and headed for the bridge. He passed many crew and Marines who where scared shitless to be in his presence. He entered the bridge to see the Admiral standing over a holo-table. "Sir, no Covenant spotted anywhere." The Spartan said. "Thank you Spartan three one three" the Admiral said walking away from him. The Spartan looked out the shielded glass and saw something that spooked him. He rushed over to the Admiral. "Sir there is something that you need to see." three one three said walking back to the window. They looked out and saw the hole. "Three one three go check it out" the Admiral said. Three one three saluted and rushed off the bridge.

*Near the hole*  
>Three one three piloted a Pelican near the hole. "Its seems to have appeared from a time slip or something" Three One Three said. He flew closer to it and the controls jammed. "Shit! I to close to pull back." Three one three said. The pelican was pulled right into the hole and it closed itself.<p>

*Pride Lands, Five rocks training grounds*  
>In the pride Lands a group of five males were training to be the best suitor for the king's daughter. "Keep your heads low don't let the enemy know your venerable" called the instructor. A dark brown lion leapt and attacked a golden lion and threw him out of the ring. "Time. Great job today guys tomorrow we work on counter attacks." the instructor said. The lions started walking back to pride rock when they heard a low sound. "What in the hell...Look out" the dark brown lion shouted. Something big flew down and landed sideways on the ground.<p>

*Inside the Pelican*  
>Three one three landed hard on his side. He stood up and was thankful the Spartan suit he had absorbed impact and was shock resistant. He grabbed his rifle and pistol and headed for the back of the Pelican.<p>

*Outside the Pelican*  
>the group of lions had ran all the way back to their den. "Simba there is a strange object in the Pride Lands." the Instructor began until everyone in the den heard the sound of gun fire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What<strong>** happens next. Find out soon**


	2. Chapter 2 a fight with the hyenas

**I do not own lion king Disney does. I also do not own Halo Blizzard does.**

* * *

><p>*Downed Pelican*<br>Three one three better known as Xavier was standing with his rifle pointed at ten remaining hyenas. "Stay back" he shouted knowing they were animals instead of humans. "Never" said the lead hyena. The hyena jumped and Xavier shot him three times. The now nine remaining hyenas began circling him. A few yards away Simba, Kovu, Kopa, and Asante where watching this strange creature. "I don't have all fucking day. COME ON!" Xavier shouted. He threw a hyena off his back that was the first to attack. two hyenas ran at him aiming for his throat. "Hell no" he said before pulling out his pistol. He shot two rounds each from the guns. He threw a grenade at three hyenas and killed them. "Leave now and I will spare your lives." Xavier said aiming at the hyenas with both guns. "Retreat" one said. the four hyenas retreated away from him. Xavier pulled off his helmet. "Stay where you are" called a voice. Xavier turned to see four lion's approach him. He quickly dropped a clip from the house and loaded a new one in before the first clip hit the dirty. "Stay back." he warned. The lions stopped and stared at him. "Come with us. We will not hurt you" said the one with a red mane. Xavier nodded but keep his rifle drawn.

*Pride Rock*

Simba, Kovu, Kopa, Asante, and Xavier returned to pride rock only for all the lionesses to glare at Xavier. Simba stopped in the center of the den. "Listen. This creature here will be staying with us as a guardian. Now more pressing matters. My oldest child will select a mate at five stones tomorrow morning. Good luck to all males coming into the pride lands. Good night. " Simba said before laying down with Nala beside him. Xavier saw five lionesses staring at him as he took out his helmet and armor. "Is there a problem" he asked. The five closed their eyes and went to sleep. Xavier pulled out his pistol and propped up against the nearest wall. 'What a strange place' he thought as drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The choosing

**I do not own lion king Disney does. I also do not own Halo Blizzard does.**

* * *

><p>*Pride rock*<p>

In the early morning a human figure appears out of the cave. He has only his rifle and pistol. He walked down the slope and into an open field. Unknown to him the kings daughter followed him. Xavier dropped his weapons and took up a fighting stance. He began punching at invisible targets he drop kicked one and tornado kicked another. Doing all this he knew that the Princess was near him. He stopped and rolled his shoulders getting the burn out. " You know it's not nice sneeking up on someone you haven't meet yet" Xavier said jumping onto his hands. "My name is Kiara who are you?" The princess said. Xavier looked at her from his spot. He dropped onto his feet and looked at her. "Xavier. Shouldn't you be getting ready to chose at mate " he asked.

*Five stone*

Male lions from the four bordering lands had arrived and where lined up waiting to be chosen by Simbas daughter. Simba was pacing back and forth. "Where is she" he asked Kopa. "I saw her follow that human this morning. If anything she's with him. " he replied. And no sooner had he finished they both showed up. Xavier had his rifle present to represent an armed escort. "Sorry I am late father. I was talking to Xavier " Kiara said with sparkle in her eyes. Simba nodded then looked to five waiting lions. "Pick and chose Kiara" Simba said returning to his mates side. Kiara walked up and examined each of the would be lucky lions. After the last one she shook her head and walked away. "I am sorry gentlemen better luck next time" Simba said before rushing after Kiara. He came around the corner to see her talking to Xavier. "So you didn't see the one that completes you" Xavier asked. Kiara shook her head and laid down. Xavier looked up at the sky. "We better get inside it looks like its going to rain" he said.


	4. Chapter 4 nightmare

**I do not own lion king Disney does. I also do not own Halo Blizzard does.**

* * *

><p>*pride rock *<p>

The rain had lasted more than Xavier would have liked. "You'll have to get use to the rainy season Xavier. " Asante said sitting down where Xavier was standing. "It's not that. My armor isn't waterproof. " he replied. They were silent until the majordomo Zazu entered the cave. "its a down pour sir" he said to Simba. Simba looked around at the pride and Xavier. "I think we should for now. When the storm ends do as you wish." Simba said. Xavier walked to his spot against the and locked and loaded his rifle. "Better safe than sorry " he said falling asleep.

*xaviers nightmare*

A different landscape formed with rain still pouring. He saw warring lions. Then he saw a sight that scared him. Kiara was on the ground not moving. Four evil lionesses circling her ready to devour her. "No" he yelled then emptied the clip. He reloaded and pulled Kiara on his back rushing behind a rock. "Kiara. Kiara don't leave me, please" he said trying to get her. He turned around and saw fangs close on his neck. "Noooooo-

*Pride rock*

"Ooooooo" Xavier yelled waking up. He checked his pulse and neck. He looked and saw the pride staring at him. 'What just happened' he thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Shadow Land army

**I do not own lion king Disney does. I also do not own Halo Blizzard does.**

* * *

><p>*Shadow Lands*<p>

In a land where no sunshine show a pride of roughed up. At the center of a long valley a rough maned lion was pacing. "They think my son is no good for the princess. Well they'll soon find out their mistake. " he said. He paced back and forth as a besieged lioness came up to him. "Oh Maxims you must stop your pacing the pride is ready for an attack. " the lioness said. Maxims looked at her and followed her. Outside the valley an army of lions and lionesses were training for the up coming invasion of the pride lands. "You see Maxims darling everyone wants to be the new pride lands pride." The lioness said. Across the shadowy plain a lioness with a scruff on her head crawled away from the impending doom.

*Five stones*

Kopa and Kovu where sparring with each other. Across from them Xavier was practicing his jump And shot tactic. Kiara was watching him while the other lioness trained as well. She heard the bushes rustling and saw Vitani come into view. Vitani!"Kiara shouted rushing over to help the apparently injured lioness. Simba and Nala heard their daughter shout and saw her helping Vitani. All training stopped as Vitani was brought to the center of the area. Xavier upon seeing the number of injuries pulled out a med kit and walked over to Vitani. Vitani hadn't been told of the new arrival and growled. Xavier didn't flinch. "Vitani he is here to help you" Kiara said helping her lay down. Xavier knelt down and opened the kit. He pulled out anti-bacteria spray. "This will keep it from getting infected. Now take a deep breath" he said. From pride rock where the cubs were being watched everyone heard a pained roar.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Training Intenseifed

**I do not own lion king Disney does. I also do not own Halo 343 does.**

* * *

><p>*Five rocks, days till battle 6*<p>

Vitani had asked for a meeting after Xavier treated her wounds and told everyone about the impending attack. "How many days?" Nala asked scared. Suddenly a flying camera zoomed in. Xavier held out his hand for it land on and plugged into its system. "We have ruffly six days. I suggest we move the cubs and elderly lions and lionesses to a safer place" he said placing the camera on his back next to his samurai sword. Simba stood into all paws. "Xavier's right. We must move the cubs and all elders. Let all lions and lionesses who can fight trained now. " Simba ordered. Asante rushed out with his mother ,Nala and Kopa following him. Simba turned to Xavier. "Xavier. I want some of those recon cameras watching for those shadow landers." he said. Xavier looked at his gauntlet and activated three recon drones. "They already now their mission. If one is caught it will self destruct." he said.


End file.
